Broken
by Aoi Kitsune12
Summary: Tenshi grew up knowing only bad and fear. They became her weapons. But when she risks her life to save a sudden friend everything she's known is turned upside down. She escapes to Konoha, determined to change who she is. But betrayal and loss have broken her. Is it possible for her new team to help her become whole again? Eventual ShinoXOC.
1. Prologue: Run for Freedom

**Hello people of fanfiction! So it's been awhile...and I really should be working on Three Wishes, but I've run into a bit of a wall with it. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get over it soon. I hope so anyway. But back on track, welcome to my new fic, Broken. This is something that I started probably a year and a half ago, but said I wouldn't put up until one of my ongoing fics was finished. That obviously didn't happen, but I've been having inspiration for this so I decided to go with it. Anywho, enjoy! Oh and do review. It's much appreciated.**

* * *

I ran. Ran until it hurt. Rain pounded my battered frame while my wounds throbbed and `more bruises and scrapes, accumulated by my frenzied run to escape, stung. My legs had no feeling left except a dull ache. Fire engulfed my lungs, licking at my throat as I gasped in air. The energy and stamina fueling my flight was was rapidly draining, making my escape even more precarious, particularly now that I was ready to pass out.

Even worse than the burning sensation that my body had become was fear. It's bitter tang lay heavily on my tongue. Fear that I would collapse and lose myself to _that_, never to be found or perhaps even more frightening, that _his_ people would find. Fear of the torture that would await me if such an event occurred.

I had to escape. If I had stayed...No. I couldn't think about that now. Nothing good would come of it. My remaining energy needed to be focused on getting as far as I could manage. Black swarmed my vision even as I thought this, causing me to stumble and briefly lose consciousness.

I had waited to run until we were at the hideout nearest to Konoha to implement my escape plan. Images flashed through my mind of the friend, the only one I'd had in the horrible, who had told me about the village. She had escaped here. Hopefully I would be successful and see her again. If she was right, the people of the Hidden Leaf would help me. I could only hope I was close enough for them to. I could barely walk now, and I knew there was no chance of me running.

I managed maybe another thirty paces before my legs completely gave out. I crashed to the ground, limp as a doll and more exhausted than I could ever remember being. A twinge at my left side reminded me of the price of my escape and a shudder rattled me as I remembered the deaths I had caused to free myself. No more meaningless death after this. I couldn't let that happen. I would change.

The sound of movement penetrated my mindless fog. A blurred silhouette blocked the dripping water from my face, completely, unlike the trees which had simply lessened the downpour. In the dark though none of the features of the figure above me were clear enough for me to see. I struggled to stay awake, petrified with the thought that one of that snake's people might have found me, but my vision swam, blurring the figure even further and darkness crawled across my sight.

I tried to lift my arm to punch, or claw, or defend myself by any means, but ripple of pain shook my body, emanating from the spot of my left and sapped the last of my strength. Blackness overtook me and the identity of the figure above me remained unknown as I was dragged into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Determining Fate

**Here's chapter one! I'd meant to get it up yesterday but I had just gotten back from church camp and was exhausted so naturally I fell asleep and had no intentions of waking up. My family had other plans...but now I'm rested and ready to post. Actually this will be the last thing anyone hears from me for a while since I'm going to visit family in Utah and Colorado over the next threeish weeks and will not have my laptop with me. After that my frined xXToraUchihaXx is coming to visit since we haven't seen each other in nearly a year and we have a story idea we want to develop together so I don't know that the next chapter will get typed until the last few weeks before school. So I'm sorry guys! But please review and I will be sure to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

* * *

My dreams were dark and convoluted, that much I remember; what they were about though, lingers out of reach in my memory. There was blood and screams of pain. Flashes of silver instruments and dark caverns haunted them. In one, the one I remember best, a man appeared before me and lamented how he couldn't care for his family anymore because of me. He told me I had killed him and left his wife and children to fend for themselves. Any specific characteristics he had possessed were unclear though. Regardless, his words echoed in my head, reminding me of what I'd done in the past. Who I'd been.

I awoke seconds later, stiffening and clamping my teeth down on a cry that threatened to tear itself from my throat. I relaxed, cracking my blue-green eyes open to take in my surroundings. The smell hit me first though. Sterility and the scent of chemicals. It triggered an immediate reaction. My limbs seized up and panic set in before my brain registered what my eyes saw.

It was bright in my room, far brighter than any "medical room" I was used to. And this room obviously wasn't a hole in the ground somewhere, a fact evidenced by the stream of sunlight coming through the window. Beyond the glass I glimpsed the roofs of building as well as a few leafy branches which stretched close to the window.

I was just about to get up and look out the window, when my ears caught the sound of a door opening. I quickly settled down into the bed, evening out my breathing so it seemed like I was still sleeping.

"She should be waking up soon. I think a few of us should stay. We may have to restrain her. No telling how dangerous she could be to the village with those strange flashes of chakra," came a voice from doorway.

Carefully, I pretended to stir, fighting down the instinct to simply take down these medics. The four, I believe there were four of them, went silent and one approached my bed, ready, I assumed, to restrain me if need be. I blinked open my eyes and flinched at the medic-nin's face. I couldn't help it. The past couple years had instilled that reaction in me whenever I saw faces peering down at me from above. The glasses he wore only made it worse. My hands twitched as I fought to keep them from lashing out.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you," the medic, who had been the one to speak before, said trying to soothe me. I managed to relax a little, realizing that I was in the danger that had been my existent for two years. That was until a medic walked over with a silver instrument that I didn't really recognize. More accurately I saw the gleam of it in the light and my mind blew the image of it way out of proportion. It triggered bad memories that had been lingering at the edge of my conscious to overwhelm me at the opportune moment. So my first instinct, like any sensible living thing was to get away from the threatening object.

Perhaps I should mention that because of my, ah, _issue_, I have sharper than normal senses, even for a shinobi. I also have long, fang-like canines and sharp fingernails that are probably better categorized as claws.

So naturally I used these to attack and left four gashes along the medics forearm and knocked the instrument from her hands. My next objective was to bolt out the window. Unfortunately that plan was cut short when the bespectacled medic slapped a chakra tag on me and sealed my chakra. Bad idea man. I toppled to the floor and shook as I tried to fight back the foreign chakra grafted into me back with will alone. Without my own chakra to back it up unfortunately it was a rather futile venture. I felt it seep into my coils pushing at my control. I twisted to reach for the tag, but was forced to dodge a medic coming toward me. Idiots, I was trying to save their lives. Why couldn't they leave me alone? Remind me why I came to join the good guys when they all want to die so badly.

As I twisted away I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. Dark blue hair fell haphazardly around my face and shoulders, down from its customary ponytail. My eyes had become violet with thin, cat-like slits replacing my pupils. This wasn't good.

I had landed on the bed, and I quickly came to realize it was perhaps the worst place I could be. One of the medics was there having completed a fuinjutsu on the space and I had fallen right into the trap. Immediately chains of kanji and chakra wrapped around me, pulling me flat against the bed while forcing my limbs to be splayed out. The other three medics each came to man a corner of the seal. I was shuddering uncontrollably now. Being immobilized in a medical room with a glasses-wearing man looking down at me. How horribly familiar this was seeming.

"T-take off the tag," I managed to gasp out through my closing throat, "can't control the o-other ch-akra."

The female medic at my left arm glanced over to Glasses with a worried look. He seemed hesitant, but when the chakra flashed and wracked the seal he nodded to her. Keeping, one hand on the seal, she deftly detached the chakra tag and I relaxed as I felt my chakra push back the grafted one. Then I tested the limits of the seal and found a weak point in it I could use to break it if need be, but for now I'd play along with them. Regardless of my decision though I struggled against the chakra infused kanji bonds. It was an instinctual reaction, one I couldn't suppress when the memories were still so fresh.

The door opening once more and the resulting scent that wafted through gave me pause. I recognized that scent; it was musky and something akin to wet earth, though not quite as distasteful. A memory of a blurred silhouette and rain flashed through my mind and I realized where I knew it from. Whoever was entering the door had been the one to bring me here, possibly my rescuer. I tried to twist myself to get a better view of the door and somewhat succeeded. Of course what I saw there was most definitely not what I'd been expecting.

A boy, about my age of fifteen, stood there. He had dark, spiky hair, but that was about the only definitive feature I could make out, aside from his pale skin. He wore a high-collared olive green jacket that covered the lower half of his face and a pair of dark sunglasses, obscuring his eyes. Honestly it was a bit creepy, but I'd grown up around worse. My ears meanwhile picked up a sound that was suspiciously similar to that of skittering legs. The soft sound intensified as he approached us and I watched curiously, trying to guess what the sound was.

"Are you going to be done with your aggressive behavior?" he asked. Dang this kid was blunt. He sounded almost amused though and I peered at him carefully. Now, I'm a sarcastic being by nature so the response I gave I couldn't really help.

"If by aggressive you mean trying to save their lives, then yes, yes I am."

He nodded, giving no outward reaction to my snark that I could pick up on, and motioned to the medics who released the seal, allowing me to sit up and stretch. I was a bit bewildered as I was used to being able to discern the emotions of others with ease and it had become very difficult at the moment. It was very unsettling. He had turned toward Glasses now and was talking to him.

"What are the extent of her injuries?"

The medic responded quickly, the relief at such a familiar subject showing on his face, "From what we were able to tell, she is healing at an incredibly fast rate. Actually we only came in today to contain if she woke up as we predicted she would.

I nearly hissed with irritation. Talking about me like I wasn't sitting here, _right in front of them_! I had half a mind to slash another medic. The boy must have picked up on my steadily rising killer intent, because he turned back to address me.

"Since you're recovered, I'll be taking to see the Hokage."

I deflated rather rapidly upon hearing that. Oh yes. That little mountain in the road that I had managed to forget until now. I knew if I sought refuge here I'd eventually have to go see her, but I'd rather not talk to the temperamental, insanely strong Hokage. I'd heard rumors about the sole female Sannin and it reinforced my opinion that knowing one Sannin was more than enough for anyone. Regardless of my misgivings though I followed him out of the hospital after changing into some standard issue clothes the staff gave me. Pants that fell below my knees and a dark blue longsleeve shirt. I really didn't like how close it was to my hair in color. I would need new clothes, especially since the ones I had arrived in were basically rags by now. I had to admit though, being out of that torture chamber and in the fresh air was an immense relief.

My gaze flitted to my stoic companion, trying to glean _something_ about him. I heard the skittering sounds again and realized they were coming from him. Okay, so apparently there were things crawling across his skin...kinda gross, but not the worst thing I'd ever heard or seen. I was raised around things far more likely to scar me. Although the quiet was starting to bother. Don't get me wrong, I usually like quiet, but with my nerves wound so tight it was grating on my, well nerves. Guess the best way to figure out who my companion was was to ask.

"What's your name?" So maybe not the politest way to ask, but I was taught to extract answers via torture and fear so manners were a bit of a stretch for me. Maybe I'll pick them up. Doubt it though.

"Shino Aburame," he replied.

Oh. That explains a lot. He's from that clan. The one with the kikaichu beetles. Who live on a member of the Aburame clan and fight for them in exchange for chakra. I'd met one once. Well maybe met wasn't the best word considering he was a corpse. My "sensei", as I suppose he was at that time, was thoroughly intrigued by him and had spent a good bit of time experimenting on him and learning what he could about the Aburame clan.

I stopped this train of thought as quickly as I could, not ready for the dark memories that waited to swallow me up should I set foot down memory lane. Not this soon at least.

"I'm Tenshi," I say back. I don't have a last name that I knew of and the one that I could possibly use is one that I no longer wanted and would earn me way too much grief from the world.

Since I was being taken to the Hokage I assumed I was in Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, exactly where I'd hoped to be. As I followed Shino-whom I had dubbed bug-boy in my head, yes original, I know-to wherever the Hokage was I couldn't help my eyes from dancing down the streets and taking in everything I could about the civilians and off-duty shinobi going about their everyday lives. I'd seen this before of course. Back when I was still one of _his _favorites and embarked on recon and other missions. Now though, I saw them as people and not as enemies, targets, or possible obstacles to my goal. They were also perhaps, if the Hokage would allow it, a glimpse of my future.

We came to the base of a tall building. More of a tower actually. It rose from the ground in a cylindrical manner, with a sign over it that I didn't bother to read. I turned to look at Shino who hadn't said anything since giving me his name, but he didn't spare me a glance and instead continued through the door. Slightly miffed by his lack of response, I followed him over the threshold, up a staircase, and down a hall to the doors of the office.

As we stood outside, my nose twitched slightly, picking up the distinct scent of alcohol and even though it was relatively faint I nearly facepalmed, remembering that the female Sannin had a reputation for her drinking and gambling habits. Hopefully it was just stored sake and the woman wasn't drunk.

Bug-boy's knock was met by an irritated shout of, "what is it?" Apparently that meant come in as that's exactly what we did. The first thing I noticed when we walked in was the paperwork. Piles of it on the desk and strewn haphazardly around the room, likely put there by a fit of frustration. Then my gaze landed on the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Long, blonde pigtails fell down her back while sharp brown eyes focused on us. My gaze was drawn to the purple diamond on her forehead. I was curious as to what it was. Had to figure that out later.

My eyes met Tsunade's and I held her gaze for a time before glancing away first. It felt as though she could see right through me. She smirked slightly before looking over at Shino.

"She's the one?" she asked him. Shino gave a brisk nod before the Hokage continued, "Then you're dismissed Aburame. And no bugs in my office," she snapped while Shino inclined his head and turned to leave.

I was a little edgy now. I might not exactly trust him, but bug-boy was the only person I knew or at least was acquainted with. I was by no means looking forward to facing the insanely strong, so-called "Slug Princess" without an ally. While I was experiencing my dilemma, she continued to look me up and down before starting into the interrogation I'd been expecting.

"Who are you first of all and what are you doing in Konoha?"

I breathed deeply through my nose, knowing once I started there was no going back. I then replied, repeating my name for the second time in about five minutes, "My name is Tenshi. I-I'm here because…," I paused struggling to control my shaking voice, "I came here to seek asylum. From Orochimaru." There, now it was out. Hisname seemed to have an immediate effect on the Hokage. Her eyes narrowed and her hands tightened into fists. I opened my mouth speak quickly, knowing she would likely ask for information. Information that was connected to dark rooms, glinting needles, tables, binding, betrayal-

I snapped out of the train of thought swiftly, already feeling my hands shake at my sides, "Hokage-sama I know you're going to ask me about him and for information, but I-I can't...the memories." My entire frame was shivering now and I fought to keep myself from succumbing to the memories that pushed in on all sides. My eyes flicked to Tsunade's to find they had softened, not much, but just enough for me to know.

"You were one of his experiments, aren't you?"

I winced at the word experiment, but allowed a single nod to convey that she was right. Being referred to as an experiment was a newer thing, even though it was all I'd really ever been.

"What did he do to you?"

I raised my hands, palms facing me to display my claws, "gave me these for one, as well as fangs. I also heal quickly as your medics noticed and my speed, strength and senses are heightened." That wasn't quite all of it and I could tell Tsunade wasn't quite sure I'd told her everything, but she let it go. For now. No doubt she press me on it later.

"You have shinobi capabilities, right?"

"Yes, I do." Probably more than she realized.

"Alright gaki, you can stay here for the time being, but I'm going to have a watch on you until you're deemed trustworthy. I'll also assign you to a team, or at least have you assigned to a jounin or toku-jounin to keep you out of trouble."

I felt a breath I didn't realize I had been holding release. I wasn't going to be kicked out. I could stay in Konoha. My internal celebration was cut short by my niggling doubt. How long would they keep me around if they knew the extent of what I was? Who I still possibly am?

I knew eventually Tsunade or someone on her orders would push me for more information. Or maybe I'd find the guts to tell her the rest myself. Whatever the case may be I would have to confront my past and come to terms with it. It's sure to come back and bite me as it is. So perhaps the sooner I was forced to reveal more the better for the sake of my sanity.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Day Dawning

**Chapter 2**

A chuunin that the Hokage had summoned took me to a small, unoccupied apartment. It looked like it was in a rougher part of town. The buildings seemed to almost sag under an invisible weight much like the few people I saw who were hunched over with the burden of poverty and possible crime if their wary eyes were anything to go by. With the loss of the Uchiha clan and by extension a majority of Konoha's police force it wasn't too much of a stretch for them to be unable to deal with all their internal conflict. The constant threat of Orochimaru plaguing them was no help either. Especially after the devastation he dealt last time. And whether they knew it or not the Akatsuki would be closing in soon. I only knew what Orochimaru and Kabuto had let slip when I was around, but it was enough for me to know that they were a group I should stay away from. Of course the roughness was strangely comforting to me. What could I say? In my fifteen years I'd lived a life of constant danger and watchfulness; without it I would feel weird.

The chuunin made no effort to speak to me and considering the stern, no-nonsense attitude he exuded I wasn't particularly excited to initiate any conversation with him. So our journey was quiet aside from the buzz of the village. I turned my attention instead to the life around me, working to commit the building and streets to memory so I could find my own way around as soon as possible.

I walked through the doorway of my apartment after taking the bronze-colored key from the chuunin and open the old wooden door. If and when I made enough money to, I was fixing that. A new wooden door at least. Maybe metal if I could make it seem inconspicuous. The apartment was small, as I'd imagined it would be. A compact bedroom with a bed as well as an even tinier closet. A kitchen with a fridge, microwave, sink, and a table with two seats. No oven though. That's alright. I'd probably burn down my house with that. Four cabinets hung on the wall with another two on the ground, aside from the pair under the sink. They were bare, as was the fridge. I sighed. Seems I'd have to go buy food along with clothes. It was a good thing Tsunade had arranged for an account to be opened for me with enough money to get me on my feet. Unless I was found untrustworthy and was therefore incarcerated. I was hoping that wouldn't happen. Fingers crossed and all.

The chuunin had left with a curt order to be ready at seven tomorrow morning. Someone would come pick me up and take me to wherever I was assigned. I nodded and went back to inspecting my bare apartment. I finished by finding my bathroom. It consisted of a toilet, a sink, and to my joy a shower! I looked around for soap and was surprised to actually find some in the cabinets. Really? They gave me freaking soap, but no food? I blew out a frustrated sigh before turning on the shower to hot and letting it warm up before undressing and slipping in. I revelled in the feeling of the warm water, a luxury I'd been without for over a year now. The best I could've hoped for was a bucket of water tossed on me now and again. I was lucky to have it be even lukewarm.

When I stepped out I took one look at my clothes and knew I'd have to get new ones. Even with my relatively low standards for clothes, these were not going to cut it. Although the hospital provided clothes allowed for a broad range of movement they just looked horrible and I wasn't overly fond of whatever material had been used. The only consolation was that they were at least a step up from the shredded rags I managed to make of my previous attire.

Since I had nothing else to do today, I decided I might as well get my shopping out of the way. I didn't need too much. Hopefully missions would start soon and I could begin building my own funds off of whatever I was being given to start with. I wouldn't be able to eat as much as I wanted for awhile either. I'd deal though. My diet had been restricted for about two years anyway. I could go another month or so.

I grabbed my apartment key and tucked it into the utility pouch strapped to my left leg. Unfortunately the key was all that was in the rather deflated-looking pouch. Any ninja tools I'd had before had been confiscated in my "demotion". The fact that I still had the pouch was probably a miracle in and off itself.

Locking the door behind me, I retraced my steps as best I could to where I remember the market being. Much to my irritation, my memory skills were rusty and I ended up lost. Luckily an elderly couple walking past seemed to notice my frustration and after I warily told them about my situation, they pointed me in the right direction. Once I found my way to the main markets, I wandered around until I located the Shinobi Bank. It was where my account had been opened and I needed to withdraw a fair amount in order to buy food, clothes, and whatever other necessities were left. Hopefully whatever team I was assigned to would be given missions that would bring in a fair amount of income.

The teller quickly gave me the money I had withdrawn and I left as soon as I could. I didn't like the constant feel of the guards' eyes on me. My Anbu watches were bad enough; being under constant surveillance told me exactly how well I was being received here. Of course it was to be from a high security bank that catered to shinobi. We were a paranoid lot after all.

Deciding that finding new clothes would be my first priority, so one I didn't look like a homeless bum, and two, so I could as much on my groceries-Kami, was that a strange phrase-without worrying about saving enough for a few outfits. I'd never had to worry about money before. This was going to be fun.

I meandered through the street looking for a clothing shop until I found one that looked promising. I walked in, greeted by the ringing of a bell over the door and the shopkeeper, a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties. I smiled tentatively back before vanishing into the racks of clothing. I was able to dismiss most of the clothing with a glance. It wouldn't work for a shinobi. Too revealing, too restricting, too attention grabbing, the list went on. Finally I found something I liked; a dark charcoal grey, almost black tank top with thin swirling lines caught somewhere between the color of the sky and chakra decorating it. I grabbed it as well as a fishnet shirt and a pair of black shorts. In the changing room I pulled them on, enjoying their lightweight feel and the range of motion they allowed. Of course I couldn't reach the limits of my mobility in the stall, but I coped.

I purchased the clothes while wearing them. The shopkeeper seemed to be used to it and didn't question my actions. I liked them and they fit well with my black boots, the only thing I had left of my old life. The only problem I had was that the sleeves didn't cover the number tattooed into my right wrist. 79412, it read. My mark, compliments of the snake teme. Hopefully I could find gloves or something to cover it. I didn't want to have to deal with the questions it would undoubtedly bring about.

Next I detoured into the weapons shop just down the way. I missed the familiar weight of the metal-heavy pouch on my leg. I gathered up shuriken, kunai, wire, and particularly senbon. I had enough to fill my utility pouch and have some surplus. I also picked up a couple of sealing scrolls so I could store my purchases. After filling my pouch I sealed the rest of the weapons away and on my way out spotted a solution to my tattoo dilemma.

A pair of fingerless black gloves that would about the middle of my forearm. Even better was the thin plates of shining silver metal on them; arms guards locked tightly into the fabric. I picked them up and examined them closer before deeming them worthy. I took them back to the counter where a brunette with perfect buns atop her head sat. She couldn't have been much older than I was.

"Back again already?" she asked teasingly.

"Found something else," I responded cautiously. Years of mistrust of those around me as well as spywork had built a wariness into me that often caused my isolation. It wasn't something I was likely to rid myself of anytime soon, despite how much I seemed to think I might want to. It made me something of an outcast among outcasts.

The brunette appeared to be determined to press on with the conversation despite what I believed to be highly obvious body language suggesting I wanted to leave.

"I don't think I've seen you around Konoha before. Are you visiting?" she questioned. It would be so easy to say yes and escape her but that lie would quickly unravel, so I opted for the truth instead.

"No, I just moved in a few days ago." I wasn't sure how much information I should reveal about where I was from. I had no story to really fall back on and there was no way I would be telling this stranger the truth anytime soon. So I compromised with a viable story that was vague enough to be easily revised to perfection. And since I'd been knocked in the hospital it was basically the truth.

"Really? Well I'm Tenten," she introduced as she handed me the gloves while I payed her the required amount.

"I'm Tenshi," I said back, still hesitant with my information.

"Guess, I'll be seeing you around then, Tenshi!" she said cheerily as I turned to leave with a nod.

And immediately ran into someone behind me. I had to tilt my head back a little to see his face as he was taller than me. He had long, and I mean probably half-way down his back long, hair as well as pale grey-lavender eyes. My first thought was that he was blind, but upon closer inspection I realized he was a Hyuuga. I'd had a few run-ins with the clan though never in direct confrontation. Some of them appeared to be quite snobbish while others were bearable. It was the eyes I'd always worried most about since they were such a security risk. This Hyuuga's in particular were narrowed in a glare at me. Not like it was my fault. He was the one who saw me so he should've moved. He quickly disregarded me though in favor of Tenten.

"Training;s in fifteen minutes," he informed her. Tenten made a face before nodding and leaving the counter. I assumed it was to tell the shop owners she was leaving. Then it occurred to me as strange that a shinobi would be working at a shop when their primary job was being a shinobi. My unasked question was answered when Tenten returned followed by a woman who greatly resembled her. It was family owned.

"Oh, Tenshi," she said, looking at me, "this is my teammate Neji Hyuuga. Neji, this is Tenshi."

I inclined my head to him and returned the motion. Okay, so maybe not as snobbish as I thought.

"Anyway, I'll see you around?" Tenten repeated, more questioningly this time.

"Probably," I responded, wondering about her openness. Was she seeking to befriend me? I briefly wondered why as the pair of them left and I followed after. I turned left back into the market while they continued on to where I assumed the training fields were located.

I walked through the rest of the market leisurely, allowing myself to take in the life and going-ons around me. After buying my necessary groceries I stored them away in a sealing scroll which I placed in a bag with the other two scrolls I'd purchased earlier. I drank in the sounds of the merchants with stalls set up along the road praising their products and attempting to attract customers and the snippets of conversation I caught. It made little sense even though I found myself habitually trying to piece things together from what I heard. I sped up my pace to avoid catching anymore of the conversation than I had been doing. A constant itch-like feeling at the back of my neck informed me that my Anbu were still watching. I wasn't surprised, but it was difficult to suppress my instinct to lose them. If I wanted to stay here, such suspicious behavior was best avoided, so I'd ignore them as best I could for now.

I had explored most of the main area of town before I realized I was starving.. I hadn't eaten anything in three days almost and it had finally hit me. It would be dinner since I neglected to eat lunch in my wandering and between waking up so late in the morning and meeting the Hokage had no time for breakfast; if I needed more food later tonight-and I probably would-I had the groceries I'd bought. Deciding home was too far away I raked my eyes across the street I had wandered down for any type of food place. Hopefully somewhere where I could get a substantial amount of food at a fairly low price. My eyes focused on a stall with the name "Ichiraku Ramen" hanging on a fabric sign. Maybe not the healthiest thing, but I was starving and honestly couldn't care less.

I ducked inside and was immediately assaulted with the delicious scent of food, even more keenly than when I'd been outside.

"Good afternoon!" greeted an older looking man sitting behind the counter.

"Hello," I responded with a tad less enthusiasm.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What can I get for you?"

Good question. I honestly had no idea. I'd eaten ramen only a few times before while out on missions so I didn't have a particular favorite.

"What do you recommend?" I asked. The man's face lit up and he paused briefly as if considering.

"My pork miso is a popular choice," he informed me.

"Sounds good," I replied, more enthusiastically at the prospect of meat.

He turned to prepare the ramen, and also to my surprise kept talking to me, "I haven't seen you here before young lady. I'm Teuchi. And you are?"

I was stunned by his openness, so I was struck silent for a few moments, "I'm Tenshi."

"Good to meet you Tenshi. So what brought you here?"

"I was actually just combing the streets for an affordable place to eat," I told him. He surprised me again by chuckling heartily.

"You've come to the right place," he then raised his voice and shouted to someone in the back, "Ayame! Bring some more pork out front would you? And we could do with some more miso."

"Sure!" Moments later a girl with brown hair tied back by a white bandana appeared from the back. She was smiling brightly and it lit her brown eyes as she delivered what Teuchi had asked for. "Anything else, dad?"

Dad? His daughter then. I could see the resemblance in their faces when I looked closer. The pair of them talked for a while, trying to pull me into the conversation. I continually turned it back to them. Talking led to things being revealed and I'd rather learn more from them than they did from me. And learn I did. They talked about menial things happening in the village which gave me an idea of the culture in Konoha. The people, even the shinobi, seemed to be quite friendly for living in the ninja world. Of course Konoha hadn't devoted itself to a war culture, so I supposed it made sense. I also heard references to regular customers to Ichiraku including a name I recognized; Naruto, a boy that had come up in conversation with Kabuto and Orochimaru a couple years ago.

"Is Naruto still out training with master Jiraiya?" Ayame asked.

"Well he hasn't been back yet, so I'd assume so," Teuchi responded, finishing my bowl of ramen and placing it in front of me. I thanked him and received a nod in response before he continued speaking with Ayame, "I do miss him though. Hopefully he'll be back soon."

So he was out of the village. If I remembered correctly he was a jinchuuriki. Interesting that he seemed so well-liked by these people. Jinchuuriki were usually treated like the devil's spawn. And he was training with Jiraiya, the last of the Sannin. I wondered what caused this to come about. Well it was something learned and I needed to leave soon if I wanted to get home before dark. I was pretty sure I knew the way back, but I'd prefer to leave room for error. I finished my ramen quickly, thoroughly enjoying the dish before paying the money I owed and offering a brief farewell to Teuchi and Ayame.

I retraced my steps to market and then toward my apartment. As I walked I let my mind wander to my future team. Hopefully they'd be a competent group and not a trio of newly minted genin. While I'd never had to suffer through them myself, I'd learned about what D-ranked missions where and I had no desire to take part in what were essentially chores. I'm sure they had some value as character building tasks, but they really didn't appear to benefit most shinobi skills. I'd been doing A and S-ranked missions for almost as long as I could remember, though the weren't given any particular ranking when we were assigned them. Even C-rank missions would probably bore me, but I could pull through those since they were actual missions. One did see fighting in them often enough.

My thoughts then wandered to my stores of poison ingredients, or rather the lack thereof. Hopefully I'd be able to replenish my stores soon. Of course doing it right after I told the Hokage I'd been experimented on by Orochimaru seemed like a good way to up the suspicion she already undoubtedly felt toward me. I'd have to get along without it for the time being.

The sun was just beginning to settle itself on the western horizon when I made it to my apartment. I fished my key out of my pouch and twisted it in the lock before pushing the door open. My first order of business was to sort out all the things I'd bought. One by one I unsealed the scrolls and began to put away their contents: food in the kitchen along with some silverware and dish soap, toiletries in the bathroom, ninja tools and clock in bedroom, etc. It took nearly half an hour to sort everything out and by the time I'd done so I was hungry again. I returned to my kitchen and dug through my fridge for something to eat. I settled for an apple and some blackberries. I needed something healthy in me and since the last time I'd eaten fresh fruit was about two years ago I was determined to enjoy.

It was growing dark when I decided to do to bed. I was honestly exhausted, even after having been unconscious for a day and a half. All the excitement of the day I guessed. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush and toothbrush I'd bought that day before dragging a brush through my hair. It wasn't pleasant work but I managed to brush most of the tangled knots out of my hair. Once again, years since I'd had the luxury of an actual brush. Finally, I pulled out a black tank top and a loose pair of shorts before curling up in my bed. To my surprise, I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

The blare of my alarm made me jump and I reacted by slamming my hand down on my clock. The poor thing creaked before I removed my hand. At least it wasn't broken. I would really need to break this habit or I'd be spending a lot of money on new clocks.

I forced myself out of bed before stretching my arms as high as I could reach them before running through a few more light stretches. I had half an hour left until the chunin came to fetch me to meet whichever team I was assigned to. I changed into the clothes I'd bought yesterday before searching to locate a hair tie. I'd just bought the things and they were already disappearing. I finally found them in the bathroom and threw my blue hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my way. Next was breakfast. I poured a bowl of cereal and more or less inhaled it and then went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and finally went to sit at my table to wait. It didn't take long. Within five minutes a sharp rap sounded at my door and I opened it to the man from yesterday. He briskly instructed me to follow him to my new team's training ground.

We traveled by rooftop, which saved us quite a bit of time. A slight breeze blew from behind me carrying the scent of what I assumed to be my Anbu buddy. Seemed I'd still be followed even with the jounin sensei I would have. Not that I expected any less.

As we approached a grassy area I assumed to be a training ground a woman joined us. She had black hair coupled with crimson eyes that put me a little on edge. She also wore a short white dress that appeared to be made of bandages over a red shirt.

"I'll take her from here," she said to the chunin, who nodded before rushing off to his other duties. She then turned to look at me.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, the jounin sensei of team 8. Tsunade assigned you to my team for your probation. And I suppose I should tell you that I know of your past, though I'll leave it up to you to decide when to tell your teammates about it."

A knot formed in my stomach at her words, but I pushed it aside to make introductions, a thing I found myself doing a lot lately, "Thanks. I'm Tenshi." She looked as though she knew that but nodded graciously anyway.

"Ready to meet the team?" she asked. Not entirely I thought. I was actually feeling rather nervous, something I was unaccustomed to. But I was also excited.

"Ready," I responded.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Though not for long I'm sorry to say. School has started and I'm taking 4 AP classes and I'll probably be up to my neck in homework. I promise I'll do my best to update, but you all will have to be patient. Thanks! Oh and please do review.**


End file.
